In the U.S., new home construction has steadily increased over the last three decades. A large portion of these new homes possess a painted exterior, as well as painted interior walls. It is a common fact that paint is dramatically prevalent in modem society. After a new home is built, and exteriors and interiors are painted, there is often leftover paint. This leftover paint is typically kept in its original paint can and stored at the home. As a result, many households possess numerous paint containers that are less than half full. This storage of old large paint containers is a waste of storage space. Furthermore, large old paint containers can be difficult to store. Most people stack old paint containers. Often these stacked containers can fall, and even pop open, which ruins the paint. Storage of old paint containers can lead to very inconvenient messes, and in general are unsightly. The inventor has realized that there is a difficulty in storing old paint containers and has realized that there is a need for a secure, clean, attractive storage means.
Another problem that the inventor has realized regarding storage of paint containers is that it can be difficult to determine which can holds which color. Many people choose to paint there exterior and interior of their home with a variety of colors and shades. Naturally, as a result, leftover paint comprises a multitude of colors that must be stored in separate containers. Apart from the inconvenience of having to open numerous cans to identify the desired color, the inventor has also realized that, in most instances, it is difficult to recreate the color. Trends in paint colors for exteriors and interiors of homes and other buildings change over time. In cases where a touch up is all that is needed, this does not create an insurmountable problem because it may, in most cases, be addressed using the amount of residual, leftover paint. However, in instances where a replacement coat of paint is desired, one can face a challenge remembering where the paint was purchased and the formula used to achieve the color. Accordingly, the inventor has also realized that there is a need for an easy, more convenient way to organize stored paint to retrieve a container holding a desired color, as well as cataloguing stored paint so that, when necessary, can be easily recreated.